Reasons
by Kendra PJO
Summary: "[the makhai filled] the room with a firestorm of emotions: hatred, bloodlust, and fear, but also love- because no one could face battle without caring for something"- BoO. A study of how this quote is true in the lives of PJO characters.
1. Clarisse

If somebody told Clarisse that she would be spending the night before what may be her final battle with a pregnant cloud nymph, that person would have gotten a face full of toilet water. Yet here she was, taking care of Mellie in the Big House. The room, usually light and airy to keep Mellie comfortable, was crowded with 3 Apollo campers and Chiron. Will had suggested that she should get some sleep, but he dropped it when he saw her face. She was Mellie's only link to Hedge, since the goat was still in Virginia, last they had heard.

Clarisse was the first to see Coach from the window. He didn't exactly have time to talk though- he went directly to Mellie. Clarisse quickly gave up her seat, since she was closest. She had been afraid he wouldn't make it in time- not that she would ever admit to it. Chuck Hedge was born 20 minutes later. (yes, named after Chuck Norris. With Coach as a father, what else would you expect?)

Leaving the family to celebrate, Clarisse quickly walked over to her cabin to grab her armor. Who cared if she was sleep deprived? She had a camp to protect.

Her hands fumbled from tiredness as she attached the straps of her breastplate, but her glare stopped anyone from challenging her. Unfortunately, armor was not invented to be easily put on. Clarisse stomped over to Mark.

"Get my back straps?" she asks Mark. Mark ties the leather with practiced hands, but seems hesitant.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he ventures. "You're tired enough you're forgetting to even be rude!" Clarisse scowls in reply.

"Of course I'm ready, punk. I'm your best fighter! I can do this. You know why?" Her face seems to soften, impossible as that may seem, but she spoke louder to get the rest of the cabins' attention. "I just stayed up all night with Mellie, yes. But I'm going to be fighting for Mellie and her son. I will fight to save the lives of the people who took care of me, watched me grow up, and sacrificed for me. You guys are all my family. Family doesn't always get along," Many heads nodded. "But we do what we need to for each other. We have each other's backs. Camp Half Blood is going to be victorious, because we will be fighting for the safe house we all love. What chance do the Romans have?" Clarisse reached for her spear and led the rest of the cabin out the door.

10 feet away, Chris smiled as he listened to her rally the campers. He would never say it, but Clarisse definitely had a feel for her cabin mates. She said what she meant, positive or negative. Her brash yelling would never earn her a spot on a debate team, but when it counted, she was the one to fortify shaking nerves, unite the camp, and come out swinging.


	2. Hylla

Hylla tried to hide it, but she was nervous. Who wouldn't be? She had survived against the founder of the Amazons once, but now Otrera knew Hylla's fighting style. Contrary to what Hazel had hopefully suggested, Otrera was not rusty. Hylla had only survived by using a relatively new technique she had learned from a recent recruit- a punch to the left side of the face, quickly followed by a sword strike to her right leg. Otrera had proven to be a quick learner, though, which didn't bode well for tonight's duel.

She didn't realize she was chewing the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. How could she succeed again tonight? Unlike Otrera, she didn't have unlimited lives. One lucky stroke from her opponent, and she was finished. Aside from the fact she would be dead, that would mean Otrera could send reinforcements to the monsters attacking her sister. As Blackbeard knew by now, Hylla took Reyna's safety very seriously. Motivated or not, though, this duel wasn't against some half-trained impulsive man, or even against a cruel son of Ares like Blackbeard. Otrera was the founder of the Amazons.

"Your majesty, you will win again," Kinzie informed her. Hylla was yanked out of her thoughts. She knew she would never be able to hide her feelings from her closest friend.

"How do you know that?" she asked desperately. "I barely won, and now she'll be expecting a trick, and everything's depending on me…" As much as she would really love to deny it, Hylla began to sob. "I'm not good enough!" She had hid her feelings ever since Otrera had first appeared, but she had to break sometime, and it was better to shatter in front of a friend than in the midst of a duel.

Kinzie let her cry, putting her arm around the queen of the Amazons. After Hylla had been silent for a while, Kinzie began to speak, somehow finding exactly the right words to quiet the fears of her best and most reliable friend.

"Hylla, I believe you will win. Not just because your abilities, or past achievements. Not because of wishful thinking. You will win because you aren't fighting by yourself, like Otrera is. You're fighting with me, and the rest of the Amazons, and Hazel, and your sister. Sure, we are on different battlefields, but it's the same war! Besides, you're the best fighter we have. You alone can take lessons from all parts of your training and weave them together. Last night, I saw you using combinations from your time with Blackbeard, ones I taught you, even a couple I think you made up. Otrera's style is plain and simple Amazon. You know that style!" She was shouting by now, determined to get the message across. "You will win tonight, then Hazel and her friends will succeed, and we can all go help your sister. Got it?"

Hylla took a deep breath. She knew now what the result of the duel tonight, and every night, would be. How could she lose with so many friends by her side?

Kinzie stood up from the couch casually, as if she hadn't just given Hylla the most encouraging pep talk of her life. "I'd better go see if anyone is getting your armor and everything ready for tonight. Your job is to relax, and don't worry."

That night, Hylla fought even better than the first night. Otrera was hopelessly outmatched, and she gave up after only a couple minutes. After the duel, Kinzie entered the arena.

"What did I tell you?" She whispered. "I'll take care of arrangements to Camp Jupiter. I _know _Hazel succeeded, and anyway, if nobody is here, who will Otrera challenge?"

Hylla decided that Kinzie was a gift from the gods.


End file.
